010413-Beau-Jossik
10:29 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:29 -- 10:29 GG: Well beau 10:29 GG: -t's over 10:29 CA: Hmm?... 10:29 GG: sh-p sunk. 10:30 CA: Hmmm?... 10:30 GG: Tlaloc and - are no longer mo-ra-ls 10:30 CA: Oh dear... 10:30 CA: Well if it's any consolation... 10:30 CA: You probably deserve a much better moirail... 10:30 GG: yeah 10:31 GG: - do feel a b-t bad about -t 10:31 GG: but -t was just so exhaust-ng look-mg after h-m 10:31 GG: and he just wouldnt let me get close 10:33 GG: so, how are th-ngs for you? 10:33 CA: Hmm, I am well... 10:33 GG: good 10:33 GG: thats good 10:34 CA: Though I suppose it's more important I ask you, from what I understand Moirailigences are important in troll society... 10:34 GG: well 10:34 GG: -ts very -mportant 10:35 GG: but -'m f-ne 10:35 GG: - feel l-ke th-s was for the best for both of us 10:36 CA: To be honest... 10:37 GG: hm? 10:37 CA: On our last few conversations, you seemed to be getting more and more depressed, seeing how your moirail was becomming disconnected... 10:38 GG: yeah 10:38 GG: what happened w-th ryspor certa-nly d-dnt help 10:39 CA: I believe that is my doing, so I ask you do not blame yourself for that... 10:39 GG: what? 10:39 GG: you mean what happened w-th ryspor? 10:41 CA: I was the one who pushed him to court you, the resulting mess and all the dominoes that fell from it are my doing... 10:41 GG: bullsh-t, beau 10:41 GG: none of th-s -s your fault 10:42 GG: th-s -s my fault 10:44 GG: all th-s -s my fault, and - w-ll NOT allow you to take any blame 10:45 CA: Hmm... This merry-go-round of blame will do no one any good and you and I both know that... 10:45 GG: hehe yeah 10:45 GG: - have a lot of exper-ence w-th that 10:47 GG: (( brb )) 10:49 GG: (( back )) 10:49 CA: I suppose instead of focusing on WHO'S to blame... 10:49 CA: we focus on fixing what we can... 10:50 GG: yeah, well, - dont know what there -s to f-x 10:50 GG: ryspor and - broke up, and we wont be gett-ng back together 10:50 GG: thats all there really -s to say on the matter 10:50 CA: Hm? Who said anything about that?... 10:50 GG: well 10:51 GG: -ts common sense, really 10:51 GG: he doesnt love me 10:51 CA: Yes, there is not a romantic relationship to salvage, but there is still a relationship... 10:51 GG: well yes 10:51 GG: we are becom-ng fr-ends aga-n 10:51 GG: -ts a process 10:52 CA: Ok now the next step, Tlaloc... 10:52 GG: thats over 10:52 CA: Yes, the failed moirailigence is tragic... 10:52 GG: - dont th-nk - could be h-s mo-ra-l aga-n 10:53 CA: But this is Tlaloc, his behavior is volatile and unpredictable... 10:53 GG: yeah 10:53 CA: I'm not saying YOU have to do it... 10:53 GG: he NEEDS a mo-ra-l 10:54 CA: But I would reccomend someone keeping an eye on him... 10:54 CA: He might take his rage out on Ryspor or Seriad... 10:54 GG: oh gog 10:54 GG: ugh th-s sucks 10:55 GG: okay, -'ll start work-ng on f-nd-ng h-m someone 10:55 GG: - have to go, but thanks for the adv-ce 10:56 CA: No problem, best of luck... 10:56 GG: you too 10:56 -- garrisonedGuardian GG ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:56 --